


[Vid] Planetary [GO!]

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [14]
Category: Death Race 2050
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Just don't let go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Gore, blood, death, car crashes, state-sponsored violence.

[Death Race 2050](https://vimeo.com/205686639) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
